


A Pleasant Surprise

by sparkliblue



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Breeding Kink, But they both want it, Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Heat Cycles, Intercrural Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Modern AU, Nicky wearing Joe’s clothes, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Scent Marking, The examination is expected so neither Nicky and Joe say no, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Unisex Omega, Unwanted Sexual Advances, Vaginal Fingering, briefly, courting, dubcon, invasive questions, kind of, love? at first sight, no beta we die like men, rut cycles, tagging just in case, well they both wanna bone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkliblue/pseuds/sparkliblue
Summary: Joe finally gives in to his family's match making efforts to find him a mate. He's fully expecting to be disappointed with the omega they have picked out for him.He's wrong. And the examination of Nicky's body to make sure they are well-matched further cements just how wrong he is.Written for the old guard kinkmeme.Now with bonus chapters!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 214
Kudos: 710





	1. Chapter 1

When Joe turns twenty eight and he has not yet found a mate, his family dutifully begin to worry. For an Alpha to reach thirty without a mate is almost unheard of. His Alpha mother frets and his omega father gives him worried looks as they meet for dinners, and his beta older sister begins to talk more about her omega friends to him that she ever has before.

The thing is, Joe isn’t really in a hurry to find his mate. There are plenty of beautiful omegas in the world that he can partake in, both during and out of his rut, and to decide on one seems like a rather avoidable decision that he doesn’t want to make. Why limit himself to one single omega when he can have many? And he is happy without a mate; he likes his life, his job, his friends, his family. But his mother pushes and his father tuts and his sister tells him they just want him to be  _ happy,  _ so Joe, after a year of refusing to meet any of the suitable omegas his family have picked out for him, gives in.

“If you don’t like him, you don’t have to meet him again,” his mother tells him on the taxi ride over. “We just want you to be happy, habibi.”

And that’s what’s making Joe feel guilty about being so resistant to this entire thing. They  _ do  _ want him to be happy, and even though they are pushing him to find a mate, they do not expect him  _ to  _ mate if he doesn’t meet his match. 

“I know, mama,” he sighs.

She pats his knee. “But we do ask to give him a chance. Nicky is very sweet, we think out of all the candidates he will be your perfect match.”

Joe fights back another sigh. He has heard a  _ lot  _ about this Nicolò, likes-to-be-called-Nicky, di Genova these past few days after he’d finally said he would meet with one of the omegas his family had picked out. Twenty six years old, had gone to a good school, runs an early childhood daycare with another omega friend and volunteers at a soup kitchen on the weekends. By all means, a lovely, caring omega, perfect for their Alpha son. 

Joe doesn’t think that Nicky is his match. He sounds great, kind, a very giving and generous person, but Joe doesn’t think Nicky sounds  _ exciting  _ enough to tempt him. But he stifles his misgivings, and leans back in the taxi and resigns himself to the polite conversation and the examination of an omega body that he will probably find undesirable. Joe has certain...things he looks for in an omega. His family doesn’t know of his preferences, and he prefers to keep it that way. He hopes though that Nicky will at least be pretty.

When the taxi pulls up to a modest two storey house with a lush front garden in a quiet neighbourhood—Nicky’s parent’s home, where a meeting is custom when an Alpha is inspecting an omega before courtship may commence, and his mother rings the doorbell and Nicky answers, Joe finds out that Nicky isn’t just pretty—he’s  _ breathtaking.  _

“Hello,” Nicky greets in a lovely accented voice, a timid smile on his pink lips. “Mrs al-Kaysani… Joe. Come in. My mother cannot wait to meet you.” 

Joe forgets all his former thoughts about how Nicky wouldn’t excite him. Nicky is  _ entrancing,  _ and he doesn’t care that he stares as he passes Nicky through the threshold. For an omega Nicky is tall, possibly only an inch or so shorter than Joe, and broad-shouldered. He wears a little bit of scruff on his chin, also uncommon for an omega, and has a gorgeous Roman nose that makes Joe’s fingers itch for a pencil to capture the bold lines of. His eyes are like storm clouds and sea-glass, heavy lidded and deep set, with charming bruised darkness underneath them that belies late nights or very early mornings. And his  _ scent  _ is one that Joe has never had the pleasure of ever smelling it’s like before—refreshing and clean, like an ice cold clear blue river in winter, with just a  _ hint  _ of sweet apricot and nectarine that has Joe’s mouth already watering. His blood is electrified when he finds Nicky’s eyes also focused on him, and when he meets Nicky’s eyes his stomach flips as Nicky holds his gaze for a moment, and then demurely looks away, a delightful flush to his pale cheeks.

“You have a lovely home,” Joe’s mother says, smiling, and Nicky ducks his head.

“It was perfect to grow up in,” he says, and leads them into the sitting room, where a dignified Alpha woman with the same nose as Nicky is sitting on a couch, with tea and biscuits already set on the coffee table in front of her. She stands and smiles as they enter the room, kissing Joe’s mother’s cheeks and gripping Joe’s hand in hers. She stares into his eyes for a moment, and Joe’s hair feels like it’s standing on end, before her firm grip softens and she pats the back of his hand.

“Lovely to finally meet you, Joe. I’ve heard so much about you from your parents. I’m surprised to find you’re even more handsome than they hastened to tell me.”

Joe laughs, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m surprised that they told you of my looks. They both hate my beard with a passion.”

“Well, it suits you very well,” she says.

Joe and his mother sit on the couch opposite to Nicky and his mother. Their parents converse warmly, while Joe and Nicky stare at each other, inspecting their prospective partner. Joe tries not to look like he’s breathing in too deeply, but Nicky’s scent is addictive, and Joe finds that all he wants to do is move closer, touch Nicky’s soft looking skin, run his fingers through Nicky’s dark hair and find if Nicky likes if he  _ yanks.  _

“We should probably let these two get to know each other,” Nicky’s mother finally says, a knowing glint in her eye. “You can use the room just down the hall, Nicky will show you.”

Joe stands abruptly, not caring that his knee bangs against the coffee table and rattles it in his haste. He doesn’t care that his own mother has a pleased look on her face or that her scent is deepening with satisfaction already, all he cares about is the omega slowly standing from the couch in front of him, looking at him with those enchanting eyes.

“This way,” Nicky says, leading Joe down the hall. They enter what looks like a guest bedroom, and Joe leaves the door open as he enters after Nicky, so their mother’s will be able to hear and scent if things go too far. Joe, however, has a little inkling that his mother wouldn’t mind so much if Joe devours Nicky on the dark blue bedspread, and comes out with a mate. Joe is thinking that maybe he might actually be leaving this home in this quiet neighbourhood with a willing courtship in the works; but first he needs to make sure that Nicky is  _ really  _ what he wants.

Nicky stands a little awkwardly in front of the bed, chewing at his pink bottom lip. Joe fights back the urge to growl at the sight of teeth in the tempting plump flesh and instead says, “may I undress you?”

Nicky nods, flushing. 

Joe stalks forward, fingers reaching out. Nicky stands perfectly still as Joe unbuttons his light blue shirt and slips it from his shoulders, eyes feasting on the pale skin that is revealed to his eyes. Nicky is broad shouldered but slim, his waist tapered and chest slender, his stomach beautifully soft, slightly rounded over the top of his jeans. For a moment Joe aches to touch it, but then remembers he  _ can,  _ and smoothes his hands over it, gripping at the plumpness, watching happily as Nicky shivers at his touch. Then he runs his fingers up over Nicky’s ribs, noting as Nicky squirms—sensitive, good—and rubs a thumb over one of Nicky’s pink nipples.

Nicky makes a lovely, quiet little sound, shuddering, his fingers twitching at his sides. Joe watches as Nicky’s flush deepens, smelling Nicky’s scent sweetening with arousal as he plucks gently at the little nub. 

“Do you like that?” Joe asks, voice a low husk, and Nicky nods, his teeth in his lower lip again. By the time they’re done, it’s going to be bitten red and raw.

“Good,” Joe hums, sliding his other hand up over Nicky’s warm flesh to play with his other nipple as well, eyes glued to Nicky’s face as the omega squirms. Then he  _ pinches,  _ and Nicky gasps, eyes going huge as his knees buckle and Joe guides him to lie back on the bed.

Joe makes a pleased rumble as he rakes his eyes over Nicky’s form sprawled over the bed, his chest moving with fast breaths, his thighs splayed open and sex beginning to tent at his dark pants. Nicky gazes up at him, fingers twisting nervously in the duvet underneath him.

“How many people have you slept with?” Joe asks bluntly, standing between Nicky’s legs and reaching for his belt buckle. Nicky lifts his hips to help Joe slide his trousers and underwear down over his hips and off his legs, and Joe licks his own lips as Nicky’s small omega cock is revealed to the air, already half hard and lying in a neat bed of dark curls. 

“Two,” Nicky murmurs, hands reaching to cover himself, scent going burnt with embarrassment. Joe catches them and pushes them aside.

“You’re beautiful, Nicky,” he says, gaze intense as he stares into Nicky’s shocked face. “Don’t hide yourself from me.”

Nicky lowers his hands, blinking owlishly. Joe grins at him, smoothing hands up over Nicky’s lovely thick thighs, soft, downy hair tickling at his palms. Allah, Nicky has gorgeous legs, with thighs made to be wrapped around Joe’s waist, for bracketing Joe’s head as Nicky rides his face. 

“Two,” he says, thumbs digging into the dips of Nicky’s hipbones. Thick hips, good for childbearing. “Were they Alphas?”

Nicky shakes his head. “Betas, both of them,” he says, throwing his head back and whimpering as Joe takes his cock in his hand. 

And this time Joe does growl. “So you have never taken a knot before?”

Nicky shakes his head, hips stuttering as Joe’s grip on his cock tightens. Joe smiles slow and pleased, dragging his fist over Nicky’s cock, testing his reaction. And Nicky only pleases him, keening and mewling, body undulating beautifully, his flush spreading down his pale chest. The scent of slick is blooming in the air, and Joe’s fangs are throbbing in his gums, begging to bite down on the pristine, pale expanse of Nicky’s tempting neck. 

Satisfied, Joe’s hand seeks down further between Nicky’s legs, finding Nicky’s warm, wet cunt, rubbing over the soft lips of it. Nicky does a full body shudder, and Joe is infinitely pleased when he spreads his thighs just that much wider even as he hides the side of his face into the bedspread. Joe leans slightly over him, rumbling, grabbing Nicky’s chin to force Nicky to look at him. 

“No hiding,” he commands, and trembles himself as Nicky whines at the order, and a rush of slick spills over his fingers. 

“Nicky,” he breathes, and if his cock wasn’t rock hard already it is  _ now,  _ fighting against his slacks valiantly, hot and heavy and throbbing with his pulse. He can feel his knot at the base of it, already aching with the need to swell, to be buried in Nicky’s sweet body and lock them together, spilling his seed into Nicky until Nicky is stuffed full and swollen with it, and there will be no way that Nicky won’t catch and take with his child. 

“Joe,” Nicky whimpers, rolling his hips so his cunt rubs over Joe’s fingers, panting with desire. 

“Did both the betas fuck you here?” Joe asks. Nicky nods desperately, and Joe rewards his honesty by slipping a finger inside of him, groaning at how hot and slick Nicky is, his body clutching tight around Joe’s finger. Nicky moans, shivering, arching his back beautifully.

“Did you like getting fucked?” Joe asks, his voice nothing more than a growl now. 

“Sì,” Nicky gasps. “Sì, yes, very much so.”

“I can tell,” Joe says, pumping his finger in and out of Nicky’s wet, gripping pussy. Nicky writhes, spilling so much slick it drips down Joe’s palm and off his wrist, splattering against the bedspread. His cock is leaking as well, red and swollen against his lower stomach, and Joe longs to take it into his mouth and suck, to taste Nicky on his tongue, but that would be going too far. Biting the inside of his cheek, he forces himself to slip his finger out of Nicky’s warm, welcoming body and seeks further down, between Nicky’s cheeks.

Nicky jumps at the touch over his asshole, yelping. Joe chuckles, the sound like whiskey over gravel, and teases at the clenched pucker, using Nicky’s own slick to ease the rubbing. 

“What about here?” He asks. “Did they fuck you here?”

Nicky is gnawing at his lower lip. “No,” he whispers. “It’s dirty.” But even as he says that his pupils blow wide, and his thighs are spreading further, hips twitching, like he wants to impale himself on Joe’s finger. Joe’s stomach tightens, and his cock gives a jerk in it’s confines. He smirks down at Nicky’s desperate expression and withdraws his fingers without penetrating Nicky’s tempting ass.

Nicky whimpers, but then he  _ whines  _ as Joe brings his wet hand to his mouth and licks Nicky’s slick from his skin. Joe groans as he does, eyes falling shut at the sweet, musky liquid bursts over his tongue, his fangs  _ aching  _ in his mouth.

When he opens his eyes again Nicky looks  _ wrecked,  _ lips parted and pretty blue-green-grey gaze fixed on Joe’s mouth. 

“What do you like?” Joe asks, dropping his hand down to Nicky’s trembling thigh. “Tell me what you think about at night when you’re alone in your bed. Your deepest fantasies, your wants.”

Nicky draws in a shuddering breath. He rolls over onto his stomach as Joe bids him to with his hands, looking over his shoulder as Joe runs his hands over his back. “I think about being held down,” he mutters, cheeks flaming, “my Alpha taking his pleasure from me, even if I pretend I do not want him to.”

Joe grits his teeth together, the simmering fire of lust in his belly flaring up. This omega will be the death of him. “What else?” He asks.

Nicky closes his eyes. “I dream about taking my Alpha into my mouth. About sucking at him, until he knots my mouth and spills down my throat. I dream about him having me all the ways he can, about his teeth in my neck and his cock deep inside me, how he tells me he loves me, how he’ll keep me under him until I swell with his child.”

_ Fuck,  _ Joe thinks. He glides his palms over Nicky’s wide shoulders and up the back of his neck, squeezing at the vulnerable expanse of skin, and Nicky whimpers, going limp in submission. Joe swears internally again, and then buries his hands in Nicky’s silky dark hair, fisting the strands between his fingers, and pulls.

Nicky wails, more slick gushing from between his thighs. 

_ This is torture,  _ Joe thinks, cock straining between his legs. He tries, for a moment, to hold himself back, but then Nicky makes a plaintive little whine, his back curving in a gorgeous arch, plump ass presented up in a picture perfect breeding position with his thighs spread wide, dripping, swollen cunt on display, and Joe throws caution to the wind.

He climbs up behind Nicky on the bed, uncaring of the open door, and plunges two fingers deep into Nicky’s cunt. Nicky squeals, convulsing around Joe’s fingers as Joe fucks him with them, shuddering and writhing at the sudden penetration. Joe quickly gets another finger into him, then another, growling happily as Nicky accepts them all easily, hips bucking backwards for more. He keeps hold of Nicky’s hair with his other hand, keeping him in his lovely arch, driving his hand forward.

They must be making too much noise, Nicky’s cries high and loud, Joe’s low growling and the wet, obscene sound of him finger fucking Nicky’s drenched pussy, but neither of their mother’s show at the door. Joe continues fingering Nicky until Nicky is gasping a warning, body coiled tight, thighs shaking and cunt clenching down around him.

And then Nicky is coming in a gush over slick over Joe’s wrist, swollen inner walls fluttering around Joe’s fingers, a broken cry falling from his lips. His cock spills impotent cum over the bedspread and Joe watches every moment of his release with greedy eyes, savouring every twitch and spasm of Nicky’s lovely body, every little pathetic whimper that Nicky makes in his throat. He collapses forward and Joe lets go of his hair, Joe’s fingers slipping from his body.

Joe’s cock is so hard it’s painful, but all he does is wipe off his hand on the duvet and then adjust his slacks around it. He rolls Nicky over to take in his dazed expression and cups Nicky’s face, leaning over him. 

“I will tell our mothers that I will court you,” he says, rubbing his thumb over Nicky’s slack, pink mouth. “Is that agreeable?”

Nicky licks his thumb with a wet, warm tongue. “Per favore,” he says. His eyes glint like precious jewels. 

Joe smiles, and leans down to kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope OP likes it. I went a bit further than the prompt, but _shrugs_. Whoops. Sorry for any typos, I wrote this in like three hours.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of Joe’s courting of Nicky, Nicky goes into heat. Unable to help Nicky through it as Joe is determined to court Nicky properly, Joe waits to hear from Nicky that he’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys forced me to write more because all your lovely comments. I’m not unhappy; I love writing unrepentant a/b/o porn and there’s just not enough of it for Joe/Nicky. So here’s more. I’ve planned out three more chapters after this, if all goes well.

It’s been two months since Joe had started courting Nicky. Two months full of dinner dates, meeting the family and proving to them that Joe can provide for and treat Nicky right. Two months of Joe carefully circling around Nicky, fighting his own instincts to just pin Nicky against the nearest available surface and lay his claim. Joe is determined to do this right; Nicky isn’t just one of his usual conquests—a quick fuck to get him through his rut or a frivilous, playful affair to pass the time—Nicky is going to be  _ his.  _ And Nicky deserves a full traditional six month courting period. Even if it’s been driving Joe  _ insane.  _

Over the last few days Nicky has been in heat. The week before that had been the hardest for Joe, having to smell the preheat hormones on Nicky but knowing that he wouldn’t be there for Nicky’s heat. He’d made up for it by making sure Nicky was fully prepared, plying him with large amounts of food and drink and gifting him with plenty of soft blankets and some of Joe’s own clothes for him to nest in. Nicky had accepted everything gracefully, looking shy but intensely pleased, and when Joe had given him one of his old, worn hoodies he’d used for workouts that smelled intensely of him even after multiple washes, Nicky had brought the fabric to his nose, inhaled deeply and gifted him back a rare bright, happy smile that had lit his entire face up. That moment had inspired about five love poems, two dozen sketches and a minor heart attack because Nicky was just  _ so fucking pretty  _ and Joe was  _ so fucking lucky.  _ He doesn’t think he’s ever going to be able to thank his parents for finally convincing him to meet Nicky. To think, he’d thought that Nicky wouldn’t have been able to tempt him into mating. The idea is laughable now. He’d been such an idiot. 

And so Joe finds himself sitting on his couch on a Tuesday night, playing some dumb action movie on his television that he isn’t particularly paying attention to, staring at his phone and waiting for a message from Nicky. Nicky’s heat should’ve broken today, and Joe’s been antsy all day, waiting to hear if Nicky’s okay. Heats are hard on omegas, even when they have a partner to help them through it, and he knows that he’s not going to be able to rest tonight until he’s made sure Nicky is in one piece.

The action movie ends and Joe sits through the credits, not bothering to select another movie on his streaming service. They’re just scrolling to the end when Joe’s phone buzzes and he jumps on it like a starving dog on a bone. He lets out a relieved breath when he sees Nicky’s name on his screen.

_ It’s over. Come see me?  _

Joe isn’t strictly allowed to be with Nicky in private without a chaperone, but their families have been rather lax in enforcing the rule. So Nicky doesn’t have to ask again. Joe doesn’t even bother turning off his television before he’s out the door, slamming it shut and only just remembering to lock it as he calls a taxi.

~~~

Joe knocks on Nicky’s apartment door, the plastic bag of Chinese takeout held in his right hand rustling as he shifts on his feet. He’s pleased to note that the scent dampeners on Nicky’s front door are still working; he can’t smell any hint of Nicky’s heat-scent wafting from his apartment that would lure in any stray Alphas in the apartment complex. 

There’s movement behind the door, the lock clicking open and then Nicky’s standing there, looking tired and rumpled but pleased to see him. Joe swallows dryly as he takes in the sight of Nicky wearing his hoodie, the material stretched over his shoulders but loose everywhere else, and a pair of tiny, flannel grey shorts that hardly cover any of his tempting thighs.  _ Fuck me,  _ Joe thinks to himself.  _ Fuck. Me.  _

“Hey,” Nicky says, standing aside to let Joe in. Joe takes a deep inhale as he passes Nicky, scenting soap and clean skin over Nicky’s natural scent. Nicky’s showered, and from the smell of the rest of the apartment, aired his home out, as Joe can only catch a faint whiff of Nicky’s heat that has his cock twitching in his pants. He’s both disappointed and glad; if Nicky hadn’t, he probably wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from pouncing and mating Nicky right there in the little entrance hall.

“Hey,” Joe answers, “how are you feeling?”

Nicky smiles, a little curl of his lovely lips that Joe is ridiculously fond of. “Tired. But okay. It wasn’t a bad one; your scent from your clothes helped.”

Joe fights back a low, satisfied growl. “Not too sore?”

Nicky shakes his head, a charming blush over his cheeks. The dark circles under his eyes are more bruised than normal, but he doesn’t look like he’s lost too much weight; Joe plying him with food before his heat must have helped. Joe’s Alpha hindbrain curls in satisfaction that he has taken care of his intended mate.

“That’s good,” Joe says. “Have you eaten? I brought take out just in case. Chinese.” Filling comfort food, with lots of carbs and some vegetable side dishes to make up for the weight and vitamins Nicky had lost from his heat ravaging his body.

“I haven’t,” Nicky says, still smiling his little pleased smile. “Thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you.”

They eat on Nicky’s couch. Joe watches closely as Nicky eats, making sure to push the best morsels of every dish towards him and getting up to fetch Nicky juice when he’s thirsty. Nicky curls up at his side, scenting pleased and content as he nibbles on food. 

When they’re done and Joe has stuffed Nicky as full with food as Nicky will allow him, Joe lies back on the couch, head cushioned on the armrest, with Nicky lying on his chest, purring faintly. The sound makes something warm and gooey swim around in Joe’s stomach, his heart glowing so brightly he thinks someone could see the light shining through his rib cage. A purring omega means a happy, safe, content omega. Everything is right in the world when Joe can listen to Nicky purr.

“Thank you for coming over even though it’s a weeknight,” Nicky says quietly.

Joe runs his fingers through Nicky’s hair. “Anything for you, hayati,” he says.

“Just push me off when you have to leave.”

Joe huffs. “I’m staying as long as you need me to.”

Nicky lifts his head from Joe’s chest. “Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“I’ll call in sick.” Joe shrugs. 

“You don’t have to do that for me,” Nicky says, eyes half-lidded as he looks up at Joe sleepily. Joe kisses his forehead.

“I want to,” Joe says simply.

Nicky’s purring picks up a notch as he snuggles back in close. Joe’s heart quivers as he wraps his arms around Nicky’s waist and buries his nose in Nicky’s hair. They lie together in comfortable silence for a while until Nicky’s dryer beeps.

Nicky stirs. “Oh, that’s your clothes you leant me.” He sits up on Joe’s thighs and winces suddenly, flinching.

Joe’s immediately on high alert. He sits up, hands on Nicky’s hips. “Are you okay? Nicky?”

Nicky makes a small noise. “Just—sore.”

“You said you were fine,” Joe says, frowning. “Let me see.”

Nicky goes a pretty shade of pink. “Joe, I’m fine.”

Joe rumbles in his chest, manhandling Nicky back on the couch. Despite Nicky’s small noises of protest the omega allows him to lay him on his back and tug at his little shorts.

“Joe,” Nicky whimpers as Joe pulls them off his legs, revealing the fact that Nicky isn’t wearing any underwear. Joe spreads Nicky’s thighs and settles between them, eyes inspecting his omega critically.

Nicky’s small, soft cock is a little pink from overstimulation, but it’s his cunt beneath it that looks puffy and sore. Joe rumbles again, leaning down to soothe it with his tongue.

“Joe,” Nicky squeaks, back arching. His scent suddenly blooms sweet and aroused, his thighs flexing. Joe keeps them spread wide as he laves his tongue over Nicky’s soft, raw lips, breathing Nicky’s scent in deeply through his nose and tasting Nicky’s clean skin on his tongue. 

“Oh,” Nicky breathes, one of his hands burying into Joe’s curls. Joe growls in reply, watching up Nicky’s body as Nicky’s face flushes deep and his lush mouth drops open. Joe licks deeper, delving between Nicky’s lips, groaning as he finds wetness. Nicky’s hips squirm.

“How does that feel?” Joe asks, drawing back only enough to make himself heard.

Nicky lets out a slow, shuddering exhale. “Good,” he whines. “Don’t stop.”

“Doesn’t hurt?” Joe asks.

Nicky shakes his head, tugging on Joe’s curls. Joe growls at him but then dips his head back down, rubbing his beard over the insides of Nicky’s thighs and nosing over Nicky’s hardening cock. Nicky whines again, hips jumping, slick beginning to leak from his pussy. The scent of it makes Joe’s cock ache and his blood flame and his head spin. This could possibly be a mistake, but Nicky’s wriggling and little helpless noises and left over heat-scent aren’t helping Joe see sense. Instead of pulling back and dressing Nicky and putting him to bed, Joe takes Nicky’s cock into his mouth.

“Dio!” Nicky gasps as Joe sucks at him, the entirety of his cock held on Joe’s tongue as Joe’s cheeks hollow. Joe’s fingers dip into his wetness and Nicky squeals, clenching his swollen, puffy walls around two of Joe’s fingers. He feels used inside, raw and hot from all the toys he must’ve used on himself during his heat, but his scent doesn’t spike with pain as Joe gently fingers him. 

Joe keeps Nicky’s hips pinned to the couch cushions as he sucks and licks and finger fucks Nicky to completion, greedily drinking in all of Nicky’s crescendoing cries and mewls, growling happily as Nicky writhes on his fingers. Nicky’s hand tug carefully at his curls, his other hand clutching desperately at the back of the couch, his heels skidding over the soft material of the couch as he wriggles. His small cock throbs over Joe’s tongue and Joe watches as Nicky throws his head back and comes, wailing to the ceiling as he spills into Joe’s mouth. His pussy gushes slick over Joe’s hand, Joe’s fingers curled and pressing relentlessly against the spot that makes Nicky squeal, Nicky’s inner walls fluttering around him. 

And then Nicky is collapsing back down, panting and gasping, looking dazed, and Joe carefully withdraws his fingers and his mouth, licking his lips. His beard is wet with Nicky’s slick as he crawls up Nicky’s limp body to kiss him, groaning as Nicky whimpers and submits to his mouth. Joe reaches down and clumsily undoes his fly, drawing his own leaking cock out and hissing as he fists at it. 

“Joe,” Nicky whines, and even though he’s just gone through a heat and should be exhausted, even though Joe has just made him come and his body is clumsy and weak under Joe’s, his hips are rolling wantonly upwards. “Joe, please.”

Joe’s fangs are  _ aching,  _ and his cock is painful and throbbing in his hand. It’s so easy to let it drop between Nicky’s thighs to where Nicky is swollen and vulnerable, so easy to rub his cock over Nicky’s pussy, the head of his cock sliding between Nicky’s soaked lips.

“Yes, yes,” Nicky is gasping as Joe’s cock rides over his cunt, his hips jumping. “Joe, fuck me, fuck me,” he’s babbling, “knot me, please, Joe, breed me full,  _ please, please—” _

They’re getting carried away. The thought manages to penetrate the haze of desire that has taken over Joe’s brain and his hips stutter to a stop, his teeth grinding together as he stares down at Nicky’s ruined expression, at Nicky’s wide, glistening storm cloud eyes and his flushed red cheeks. “Nicky we can’t—”

_ “No,”  _ Nicky whines, tears spilling over, his thighs tightening around Joe’s hips. Joe curses, screwing his eyes shut as he fights furiously with his instincts. He had said that he was going to do this  _ right.  _ That he wasn’t just going to fuck Nicky into oblivion but properly court him. This isn’t courting. This is them tempting fate, this is Joe a hair’s breadth away from losing control and burying his cock and teeth into Nicky’s body and tying them together in so many blissful, perfect ways.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Joe bites out. “Fuck.” He  _ wants,  _ he  _ needs  _ so badly, but he manages to hold onto that last fraying thread of self control, and instead of thrusting forward with his cock he grabs Nicky’s thighs and pushes them together in front of him. Nicky whines and wriggles unhappily as he does, but then moans as Joe fucks between his thighs, riding over his cunt and soft cock as he does. And this time Nicky’s cries have an edge of discomfort; he must be so sore and oversensitive, but he urges Joe on anyway, begging for Joe to cover him in cum, gasping happily every time Joe’s cock slips through his thighs, covered in his slick.

“Nicky,” Joe growls, low and possessive, shoving his hips forward faster, brows furrowed as the roiling heat in his balls and stomach coils tighter and tighter. His fingers dig into the softness of Nicky’s thighs, leaving finger shaped bruises on the pale skin, and his cock  _ throbs  _ and his heart thunders and then he’s coming, groaning as he spills copious amounts cum over Nicky’s belly where his hoodie has ridden up.

Nicky purrs happily as Joe lets his legs fall and Joe continues to shudder through his peak, spilling more thick, white liquid over Nicky’s soft cock, his essence dripping down over Nicky’s cunt. He collapses forward but manages to catch himself before he squashes Nicky underneath him, panting. His knot throbs where it’s been left neglected and unswollen, and the urge to fuck and mate and breed Nicky remains, but lessened now with his release. 

“Mmm,” Nicky hums. He reaches down between his legs and rubs Joe’s cum into his skin, Joe watching with huge eyes as Nicky spreads it over his beard-burned thighs and cock and then down over his pink pussy with clumsy fingers, mixing it in with his slick so he smells intensely like Joe. He makes a mess of himself, but he’s purring the entire time, face blissed out and scent sweet with contentment. 

“Nicky,” Joe breathes, “Nicky, I think you will be the death of me. I think my heart is going to give out and my soul will leave my body. I’m going to die, and die happily.”

“Kiss me instead?” Nicky asks, and Joe cannot deny him anything. 

~~~

Joe also cannot bear to clean Nicky between his legs. Nicky will probably be uncomfortable in the morning, but having his own scent so intimately entwined with Nicky’s makes it impossible for him to even  _ think  _ of wiping his cum from Nicky’s skin. So instead he carries Nicky to his bedroom, listening to Nicky purr in his exhausted slumber, and lays Nicky out on his fresh, clean sheets. He sheds his own pants and crawls up behind Nicky, pulling the duvet up over them and turning out the bedside light. 

He hugs Nicky close to his chest and buries his nose into Nicky’s hair, and falls asleep to Nicky’s purring, the sound of a happy, contented omega, safe in the arms of his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This may be riddled with typos, but I promised popi this chapter today because she got her assignment done!! I'll come back and edit when I'm not half asleep haha. 
> 
> Popi I hope you like it! <3

Somehow, all of Joe’s close friends are very attractive Alphas. Nicky sits next to Joe and tries not to stare too blatantly at the trio of female Alphas on the other side of the table. The bar around them is beginning to fill up; the start of a busy Saturday night. Thankfully, they’d arrived early and managed to get a good table in the corner so they could hear each other speak.

“You know, I never thought we’d see the day Joe would court an omega,” Quynh says, playing with the straw of her drink. Out of all the Alphas she sends the hair on the back of Nicky’s neck the highest on their ends, her sharp dark eyes staring him down. “We all thought Joe would be a single heartbreaker until he was too old and wrinkly to score.”

Joe laughs. “You know I’ll never be too old and wrinkly to score.” He even has the gall to wink, and Nicky smiles a little, leaning back into Joe’s arm over the back of his chair. He’s not wrong. Joe will still be unfairly attractive even bedridden and wearing dentures. Nicky had never thought he would ever think that, but here he is. 

Nile, seemingly the sweetest of the trio, shakes her head, giggling. “It’s true,” she says. She grins at Nicky, who grins shyly back and nods.

Joe sees his nod out of the corner of his eye and turns to plaster a scratchy kiss on Nicky’s cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

Nicky blushes and Nile coos. Quynh just stares at them, as sharp as ever, and Andy snorts into her drink. “Some people would say modestly is an attractive trait,” she says dryly.

“Not Nicky,” Joe says brightly, and rubs his beard affectionately over Nicky’s neck. Nicky goes redder, unused to public affection, but tips his head sideways to let Joe nuzzle into him. Joe draws back to beam at him and Nicky’s heart gives a little quiver at how gorgeous his mate-to-be is. He drops his gaze under his eyelashes, smiling, and accepts a light peck on his lips from Joe.

Andy makes a small disgusted noise into her drink and Nile just sighs dreamily. “You two are so cute!”

Joe directs his beaming smile to her. “I know.”

Quyhn’s smiling now. “It’s nice to meet you finally though, Nicky.”

“Joe’s been talking our ears off about you,” Nile says, and Joe does not look ashamed at that fact one bit. In fact he looks a little proud. Nicky bites his lower lip, a warm glow starting in his belly. Joe talked to his friends about him? 

“It’s nice to meet all of you too,” Nicky says. “Joe told me a lot about all of you as well.”

“All terrible things, I’m sure,” Andy says, and she’s got a lopsided smile on her lips. Nicky’s slowly beginning to relax now—at first Andy and Quynh had been cool but cordial to him, while Nile had been open, but it seems now that they’re warming to him. Nicky can understand their initial coolness; Joe is a wonderful person. If he’d been Joe’s friend he would have been suspicious of a sudden courtship to an unknown omega as well, especially since Joe had apparently been so against one before. He hopes they see that he’s just as enamoured with Joe as Joe is with him.

“Only good things,” Nicky says, and Quynh laughs.

“Well, that’s obviously a lie!” She says, still giggling. “We’re terrible people. Well, at least Andy and I.”

“Only terrible in the best ways,” Joe corrects, and Quynh concedes, flapping her hand at him. 

“So what do you do, Nicky?” Andy asks, and Nicky explains the childcare he runs with his childhood friend, Booker. Then the conversation switches to what Nile and Andy and Quynh do, and how they all met and became an Alpha trio, not something you see everyday. It turns out Andy and Quynh met first, at college, while Nile had been later, after they’d started their security business. They’d met her looking for contractors, and she’d just slotted right into their relationship like she’d always belonged. Quynh stares at him when she announces that they’re all in a loving,  _ sexual  _ relationship, like she’s daring Nicky to be offended. Sure, it’s not common for three Alphas to be mates, but Nicky doesn’t see what the problem could be.

“Love is love,” he says, smiling, and he can tell when Andy’s shoulders relax, and Quynh’s smile becomes genuine. Nile, of course, is still as sweet as ever. 

After a while, their drinks run low. Nicky stands, dislodging Joe’s arm from around his shoulders. “I’ll get another round,” he says, “who wants one?”

Joe and Nile decline, but Quynh and Andy are eager. Nicky heads to the bar, dodging through the other customers. Joe’s friends are lovely, and Nicky does like them, but they’re quite a lot to handle. Three attractive female Alphas all together? Nicky fights the urge to fan himself. 

The three bartenders are busy, so Nicky waits patiently to the side, reading the drinks menu just for something to do. He sees a list of bar snacks and wonders if getting some food for the table would be a good idea too.

A hand settles on his lower back. Nicky looks over his shoulder, expecting to see Joe, but he’s already tensing up when he realises Joe’s desert rainstorm scent is all wrong. 

It’s not Joe. It’s a strange male Alpha. Nicky stiffens and moves out from under the man’s hand, eyeing him warily.

The Alpha doesn’t seem undeterred by Nicky’s uncomfortable body language. He just follows Nicky, mouth in a lopsided smile. “Hey,” he says, pushing closer. “Haven’t seen you around here before. I’m Keane.”

“Hello,” Nicky says, pointedly not offering his name in return. He wants to shuffle back more, but there’s someone behind him, and Keane is caging him in against the bar. He freezes as Keane lays a heavy hand on his hip, eyes darting over Keane’s shoulder to try and spot Joe through the crowd. 

“What’s your name?” Keane asks, leaning forward and obviously scenting him. Nicky presses his lips together in a tight line, hoping that Keane will smell Joe on him and leave him alone.

Sadly, it doesn’t seem like that’s going to be happening. 

“Playing hard to get?” Keane says, grinning to show off his fangs as Nicky does his best to lean away. “That’s okay, baby, you’ll be sweet for me by the end of the night, I guarantee it.”

Nicky desperately wants out of this situation. He looks to the side but all the bartenders are still busy, and Joe is none the wiser of Nicky’s predicament, talking with Nile at their table. Quynh and Andy are both preoccupied with each other, so Nicky is on his own here.

“How about I buy you a drink to warm you up?” Keane asks, and he’s swaying closer, eyes roaming over Nicky’s face, his neck. Nicky swallows, taking a fortifying breath and wincing at Keane’s stifling scent.

“No thank you,” he says politely. “Could you please not stand so close? I’m trying to get drinks for my friends.”

“They can wait,” Keane says dismissively, and that’s what makes Nicky bristle. He can take Keane in his space; he’s dealt with unwanted attention from Alphas before, but Keane inconveniencing his friends he will not stand for.

“Excuse me,” he says, pushing forward, intending to brush Keane aside, but Keane’s hand on his hip refuses to let go and the Alpha pushes him back into the bar. Nicky winces as the wood jars against his side and back, digging into his ribs and spine.

“Hey now,” Keane breathes into his ear, “wouldn’t want you running off so quick. We’re only just getting to know each other.”

Repulsed, Nicky tries to push the Alpha away, but Keane grabs his wrist in a crushing hold. For a second Nicky’s body goes cold in terror, as if Keane could overpower and force him in a crowded bar full of people. If Nicky made a scene then surely Keane would stop. But like always when it comes to defending himself, Nicky hesitates to speak up, afraid of the consequences, of the Alpha’s anger, of the attention it would bring. What if Joe saw? What if Joe’s friends saw? Even though rationally Nicky knows they would never blame him, the fear of them looking at him differently keeps him silent. 

All of those thoughts run through his mind lightning fast, and he’s paralysed as Keane leans in further and buries his nose in Nicky’s throat. Nicky makes a choked off sound at the violation, ears ringing, but then Keane is being ripped away from him, and Nicky goes almost limp in relief when he sees Joe’s snarling face.

The sound in the bar dips as Joe grips the other Alpha’s sweatshirt in his fist, his usually soft, warm brown eyes hard and sharp like jagged glass. “He’s not interested,” Joe growls.

For a second Nicky is terrified that Keane is going to reply with violence, his shoulders bunching and scent spiking with anger, but then he takes a look around at all the people staring at them, and his expression goes sheepish. He holds his hands up. “Hey, man, the omega didn’t say no. Sorry that I didn’t know he was spoken for.”

“He shouldn’t need to be spoken for,” Joe snaps at him, “he was obviously uncomfortable. Learn to take a hint and fuck off.”

“No need to get angry,” Keane says, having the gall to act like the bigger man. Joe bares his teeth at him and then shoves him away. Keane stumbles back, a flash of irritation overtaking his face.

“If you don’t want other Alphas sniffing around you should just mark the whore already,” he snaps, and Joe takes a step forward, face like thunder, but Nicky catches his wrist before he can do anything. 

Nicky shakes his head, eyes imploring. 

And then suddenly Keane is forgotten. Joe presses close to him, expression changing to concern, cupping Nicky’s face in his warm, dry palms, his gaze searching Nicky’s visage.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

Nicky’s smile is a small, trembling thing. “Yes,” he says. “He was just pushy. Oh—I didn’t order the drinks—”

Around them the crowd is going back to their own conversations, drama over as Keane has slunk back to wherever he came from.

“Forget the drinks,” Joe says, “we’re getting out of here.” He guides Nicky forward, a broad palm on the small of his back.

“But your friends—” Nicky tries.

“They’ll understand,” Joe says, and Nicky collapses a little into himself when he realises that they probably saw everything. He lets Joe guide him out of the bar, into the refreshingly cool evening air, and it’s then Nicky realises that he’s overheated and red-cheeked in shame. 

Joe leads him into the alcove of the shop next door’s entrance way, sheltered from view from the street, and presses him back against the brick wall. Nicky goes languid at the feeling of Joe’s hard body up against his, sheltering him from the world, the comforting, familiar scent of him all that Nicky can inhale. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Joe asks, stroking Nicky’s sides. 

Nicky nods, eyes going hazy at Joe’s close proximity. “Mmhm,” he hums. If Keane had any lasting effect on him, Joe’s presence is easily chasing it away. “He didn’t do anything.”

“Bullshit he didn’t do anything,” Joe says shortly. “You looked terrified, Nicky.”

“I overreacted,” Nicky says quietly, ashamed. 

“Don’t say that, like him scaring you was your fault,” Joe tells him, eyebrows knitting together. “He was being a knot-headed asshole, you had every right to feel what you felt. I saw him grab you.”

Nicky licks his lips, dropping his gaze. “I’m sorry that I didn’t try harder to push him away.”

Warm fingers gently tilt his chin up, so he’s looking into Joe’s fine, brown eyes. “Why are you sorry?” He asks.

“Because I am to be yours,” Nicky whispers. “I shouldn’t have let him come so close to me.”

“Nicky,” Joe murmurs. “It doesn’t matter if you were mine or not. He had no right to touch you when you didn’t want it.”

Nicky closes his eyes. “I know,” he says. 

Joe presses their foreheads together, hands holding Nicky close. “Are you sure you’re okay,  _ azizi?”  _

“I’m fine, Alpha.”

Joe going stiff against him makes Nicky realise what he’d just said.  _ Alpha.  _ Only mates call each other  _ Alpha  _ and  _ omega,  _ but even though they are only in courtship, Nicky has no doubt that he’ll be Joe’s one day. Nicky opens his eyes to gauge Joe’s reaction. He hopes he has not overstepped his bounds.

Joe’s lovely dark eyes have gone liquid. He rumbles, deep and pleased in his chest.  _ “Omega,”  _ he purrs, and Nicky shivers. He has not angered Joe with his forwardness. Sighing happily, he tips his head back against the brick to tempt Joe with the line of his throat.

And Joe doesn’t disappoint. He leans in, scenting over Nicky’s neck, growling as he catches a sniff of another Alpha on Nicky. Unhappy, he rubs his cheek over Nicky’s throat, his beard rasping against Nicky’s sensitive skin, making Nicky whimper. He scents Nicky again, and still manages to find foreign scent. Making a low noise, he licks over the spot with his tongue, and Nicky’s knees suddenly go weak.

“Alpha,” he whispers, fingers clutching desperately at the back of Joe’s leather jacket, and lets out a high pitched sound as Joe latches onto his throat and  _ sucks.  _ The sensation travels all the way to the tips of his toes, weakening his knees and making the skin on his arms goosebump. 

Joe works at the spot with his tongue and teeth until Nicky’s head is spinning and his breath is coming fast and shallow. A kiss is pressed to his lax mouth, and he does his best to kiss back, as dazed as he is. 

Joe huffs a low laugh against his lips. “I can smell that you’re already wet for me, darling.”

It’s true. Between Nicky’s thighs is damp and throbbing, and his cock is already hard. It had hardly taken seconds for Nicky to become a mess under Joe’s mouth. He can smell a hint of his slick in the air as well, and his cheeks flush darker in shame. They’re  _ in public.  _

But that doesn’t seem to deter Joe. He’s already nudging his way between Nicky’s legs, tugging up one of Nicky’s thighs to wrap around his hip, grinding forward to rub between Nicky’s legs with the hard bulge of his own cock trapped in his jeans. It seems like Nicky hadn’t been the only one to be turned on by Joe marking him. 

Nicky grasps desperately at Joe’s sturdy shoulders, mouth dropping open as Joe grinds over his cock and rapidly spreading wet spot where his pussy is leaking slick into his underwear. “J-Joe,” he stutters, face on fire, “we shouldn’t—someone might see—”

“They won’t,” Joe says, “I won’t let them.” He noses down Nicky chin and throat, and Nicky obediently bares his neck to let Joe suck more of his skin into his mouth. 

Nicky  _ mewls  _ and tightens his leg around Joe’s hip as what feels like a tiny sun throbs hot and passionate in his belly. Joe keeps his hips moving in a steady roll as he sucks another dark, wet bruise into the side of Nicky’s throat, his hands roaming down Nicky’s back to take two handfuls of his ass. He squeezes and Nicky moans, a shock of pleasure sparking down his spine to add to the pool of arousal in his stomach. 

“Omega,” Joe growls quietly into his throat and Nicky trembles. He can’t believe that they’re dry humping next to a bar in a  _ public place  _ and he’s so turned on and maybe only minutes from reaching his peak. But Joe is just—magnificent, rumbling low and rough as he rubs his beard over Nicky’s throat, his strong back muscles moving tantalisingly under Nicky’s hands as he grinds into Nicky. His scent is like a drug in Nicky’s nose, and Nicky’s drunk off it, dizzy as Joe kneads his ass. For a moment he wonders if someone did see them, would they think Joe was fucking him?

Nicky shakes at the thought, trying to stifle a moan but failing as Joe heaves him up the wall a little so Nicky can wrap both legs around his waist. 

“Oh Dio,” Nicky whimpers. He’s so wet and hard and throbbing and he thinks he may be going out of his mind as Joe keeps rubbing against him. “Alpha,” he keens, fingers tearing at Joe’s leather jacket. “Alpha,  _ please.”  _

“Shh,” Joe hushes against his neck. “Try to be quiet for me baby, yeah? Can you do that for me?”

Nicky nods desperately, covering his mouth with his own hand. 

_ “Good boy.”  _

Nicky’s sudden orgasm rips through him like an uncontrollable wildfire. He squeaks into his palm as he quakes in Joe’s hold, pussy clenching down on nothing as it gushes slick, his cock pulsing cum into his underwear and legs jerking around Joe’s hips as his body spasms. 

“Shit,  _ Nicky,  _ you liked that, huh?” Joe groans quietly. “Slutty omega.  _ My  _ slutty omega. Fuck you’re perfect.”

Nicky’s still coming. He didn’t think it could last this long. Joe’s still grinding against him and Nicky’s sure now that he’s lost his mind. He shakes and whines and whimpers, drooling into his own hand, and then goes limp as he’s released from the height of pleasure. Joe presses him tighter against the wall and kisses him, breathing heavily through his nose. 

Nicky doesn’t think he’s ever come that hard from dry humping. But when Joe had called him  _ ‘good boy’  _ he’d just—lost it. Completely. 

“Joe,  _ Joe,”  _ he whispers against Joe’s mouth. “Put me down.”

Joe kisses him one last time and sighs, letting Nicky’s shaky legs slip from his hips to find their footing on the ground. “Are you—” He starts to ask, gaze concerned, but his words cut off as Nicky goes to his knees.

“Fuck, Nicky,” Joe breathes, looking down at him. Nicky looks up at him and licks his lips, and Joe squeezes his eyes shut, groaning, before slamming them open again like he can’t bear to miss a single second of Nicky on his knees for him. 

Joe is so hard in his jeans, and  _ hot,  _ so hot that Nicky can feel the heat of him through the material. Nicky nuzzles just once across that big tempting bulge, and moans happily as Joe’s fingers tangle in his hair. His come is drying tacky in his underwear and he’s chafing terribly already from all his slick soaked into the cotton, but he doesn’t care, all he cares about is getting his mouth on Joe’s cock and finally tasting him. All thoughts about how they shouldn’t be doing this have gone out the window; being in public and how their relationship is supposed to only be chaste courtship seem like very small specks on the horizon, hardly visible in the strength of the blinding light that is Nicky’s desire for his Alpha.

He gets Joe’s jeans open as fast as his trembling fingers allow, tugging the zipper down and diving his hands into Joe’s underwear. When Joe’s cock is finally revealed to him he whines, saliva pooling in his mouth, and hardly waits a moment before he leans forward to get his mouth on his prize. 

The taste of Joe explodes over his tongue. Musk, bitter salt, and Alpha. Nicky’s eyelashes flutter as he moans around his mouthful, feeling like he’s unhinging his jaw to fit the girth of Joe’s cock in his mouth. The fingers in his hair tighten and he whines again, slurping sloppily at the blood-heavy dick on his tongue. Between his thighs he begins to throb once more.

“Nicky,  _ fuck,  _ you’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” Joe asks, tugging at Nicky’s hair with one hand. Nicky makes a soft choking sound as Joe’s cock bumps against the back of his throat. He draws back, letting Joe’s cock rest against his lips, precum smearing over his mouth and chin, and then swallows it back down again. 

“You’re so fucking good at this,  _ shit,”  _ Joe groans, thumb pressing at the corner of Nicky’s stretched out lips. “So good for me, my heart, my little slut.” Nicky whines, squirming on his knees. “So pretty on my cock.”

And then Nicky is pausing with the head of Joe’s pulsing cock on his tongue, staring up at Joe imploringly. His hands drop from the base of Joe’s dick down to his own thighs and he waits.

Joe stares down at him, dark eyes glittering in the dim street lighting. “Is that what you want?” He asks, gaze heavy. His thumb swipes the corner of Nicky’s mouth again. “Do you want me to fuck your face?”

Nicky  _ keens,  _ begging. Yes, he wants that so bad. Wants Joe to fuck his mouth until he’s crying, until he can hardly breathe and the world is spinning, until everything he knows is Joe’s cock in his throat and his cum in his belly and Joe’s knot stretching out his jaw as Nicky worships it with his tongue. 

“Okay, baby,” Joe tells him, and grips Nicky’s head in firm hands. “I’ll give you what you want.”

And then Joe is fucking Nicky’s mouth. He’s hot and heavy on Nicky’s tongue and in his throat, hips an unrelenting force as he chokes Nicky on his cock, bringing tears to Nicky’s eyes. They spill down his cheeks as he keeps staring up at Joe through blurry vision, moaning and gurgling around Joe’s dick, drool spilling over his lips and stringing down from his chin. 

“Nicky,  _ Nicky, fuck,”  _ Joe’s saying, and he’s pulsing on Nicky’s tongue, scent heavy in Nicky’s nose. Nicky tongues desperately at Joe’s knot when he can, feeling it begin to swell with the stimulation, and his heart jumps in anticipation. He wants Joe to knot his mouth. He wants it almost as bad as Joe’s cock in his pussy, his knot tying them together as he breeds Nicky full. 

But then Joe is pulling out and not pushing back in. Nicky whimpers, stretching his tongue out, trying to get Joe in his mouth again, but Joe fists his hair in one hand to keep him still and stokes his own cock with his other, Nicky’s saliva easing his rough tugging. 

Nicky whimpers again. 

“Shh,” Joe hushes him, “I know, sweetheart, but I can’t knot your mouth, not here. Let me come on your pretty face, hm?”

Nicky whines, but submits. He keeps his mouth open, tongue out, waiting obediently as Joe stares down at him, breathing heavily as he works at his cock. And then he’s grunting, hunching over as his thick cock throbs visibly in his fist and spurts thick white cum in hot stripes over Nicky’s tear-stained cheeks.

Some of it lands on Nicky’s tongue. Nicky makes a pleased sound at the taste, waiting for Joe to finish, his mouth still wide open for whatever he is given. 

The last pulse of cum drips over Nicky’s chin and Joe lets out a long, shaky breath. His fingers go lax in Nicky’s hair, and he tucks his cock back into his underwear. 

“Good omega,” he whispers, looking down at Nicky with awe in his eyes. He taps Nicky’s messy chin, and says, “swallow.”

Nicky obeys, feeling Joe’s cum slide down his throat. Joe smiles at him and swipes his fingers through the rest of the mess over Nicky’s face, gathering it up to feed to Nicky until Nicky’s face is as clean as it’s going to get. Nicky licks at Joe’s fingers greedily, and Joe’s smile widens.

Voices reach Nicky’s ears. He flinches on his knees, but Joe shakes his head, and both of them are silent as the people on the sidewalk pass their little hidden spot by, none the wiser.

“I think it’s time I take you home,” Joe says, helping Nicky to his feet. Nicky stumbles and Joe catches him, chuckling. “Okay there, my love? You look a little dazed.”

Dazed is very right. Nicky blinks slowly at Joe, feeling the lovely ache in his jaw, his knees, his neck where Joe has sucked lovebites into his skin. Joe smiles again at him, kissing him to taste himself in Nicky’s mouth. 

“You are wonderful,” Joe whispers against his lips. 

“No, you,” Nicky manages to croak, and Joe huffs a laugh. 

“We can argue when we get home, omega,” he says, taking Nicky’s hand in his and leading Nicky out onto the street.

Nicky’s legs are weak, but he follows, only stumbling a little. “Yes, Alpha,” he says, and is rewarded with a blinding smile that does little to help his steadiness. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wazzzuuup. I'm posting this before I edit because otherwise I probably won't get a chance for another few days and I don't want you guys to wait even longer for an update haha. So sorry if this is riddled with typos!

“I think we should stop spending so much time together,” Joe says as he looks out the window to the street outside.

Nicky pauses with his coffee cup almost to his lips, his sea-glass eyes going huge with shock. He lowers his coffee slowly, dropping his gaze as he places it gently on the saucer, the clink of porcelain lost in the general bustle of the cafe around them. 

“Oh,” he whispers.

Joe blinks and turns in his seat to face Nicky, and almost wants to hit himself when he reads the misery on Nicky’s face. “No!  _ No,  _ not like that Nicky, fuck, I’m sorry.” He reaches out and places his hand over Nicky’s, hating when he feels a fine tremor in Nicky’s fingers. “I am fully committed to this. To  _ you.  _ I meant—just—I think I’m getting carried away. With you. When we’re alone.”

Nicky’s raised his gaze again, and his expression isn’t as heartbreakingly shattered as before. He’s still apprehensive as he asks Joe, “what do you mean?”

Joe sighs, stroking a thumb over the back of Nicky’s hand. “It’s been hardly three months and I’ve already fucked your mouth in a public place. I’m not saying that I didn’t enjoy it, but goddamn it, we’ve been sitting here for hardly ten minutes and all I can think about is how I want to bend you over this table and make you scream. I promised our parents a proper courtship. I promised  _ you  _ a proper courtship, because that’s what you deserve. I want you to know that I’m taking us  _ seriously,  _ that you’re not just a quick lay.”

“I see,” Nicky says, and the line of his shoulders relax, his scent losing its edge of stress. “I know you’re taking us seriously,” he says, turning his hand over to tangle his fingers with Joe’s. “But you are right. Maybe we are moving too fast. Maybe we shouldn’t spend so much time together, alone.”

Joe’s smile is relieved and lopsided. “I’m sorry that I made you think the worst,” he says. “Sometimes my mouth runs faster than my brain.”

“It’s okay,” Nicky says. “I like that about you. You are honest and genuine.” He tilts his head and runs his fingers over Joe’s palm, fingertips light against Joe’s skin. He smiles, eyes bright and cheeks pleasantly pink from the heat of the cafe.

Joe clears his throat. “You’re going to have to stop doing that,” he says, shifting in his seat. He picks up his own coffee cup to sip from it, trying to distract himself from the fullness of Nicky’s mouth, the way his hair hangs into his clear eyes. 

Nicky frowns. “Doing what?”

“Being so beautiful,” Joe sighs. 

“Oh,” Nicky says, blushing. He withdraws his hand from Joe’s and places it in his lap. “Then you will have to stop being so handsome. And irresistible.”

Joe’s smile is slow and pleased. “You find me irresistible?”

Nicky’s smile turns mischievous, the side of his mouth tilting up ever so slightly. He takes a sip of his coffee and peers at Joe over the lip of it from under his lashes. “You are not the only one getting carried away. It takes two, after all.”

Joe swallows dryly and internally curses. Why is everything that Nicky does so damn attractive? 

Nicky puts down his coffee mug again. “Does this mean that dinner at mine is off tonight?”

Joe hums. Dinner at Nicky’s is them being very alone. It’s a recipe for disaster. But Joe knows that Nicky’s been looking forward to cooking for him, and probably has everything prepared. It would be a waste, wouldn’t it? To squander all of Nicky’s effort. “No,” he says, “it’s too late to cancel. We’ll just… try not to get too close.” 

They can control themselves for one night. It can’t be that hard, can it?

~~~

Nicky serves a lamb ragout with a side of homemade crusty bread, new season asparagus, and red wine. It looks more hearty than showy, which Joe thinks suits Nicky very well, and as soon as Joe has a mouthful of the delicious smelling stew all his taste buds spark off in an explosion of fireworks.

“Nicky, this is  _ really good,”  _ Joe moans, staring down at his plate in wonder. “I think my mouth just had an orgasm.”

Nicky laughs next to him at the breakfast bar. When Joe turns to look at him to heap more praise upon the omega, Nicky is smiling shyly, looking very pleased. “I’m glad you like it,” he says, tucking his hair behind his ear, “it’s a family recipe.”

“If I didn’t want you so much before I certainly want you  _ now,”  _ Joe says, turning back to his food and scooping another forkful of slow cooked lamb, tomato and pappardelle into his mouth. He groans as he chews, eyelashes fluttering in perhaps an over exaggerated show of pleasure, but  _ fuck  _ Nicky can cook.

Nicky snort-laughs and Joe thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever heard in his life. “It is good to know that you would want me for my cooking.”

Joe turns back to him. “Not just for your cooking,” he says, raking his eyes over Nicky’s body. Nicky is wearing a soft dark blue sweater and slacks, not exactly provocative, but the clothes accentuate the blue-grey-green of his eyes, the broadness of his shoulders and the thickness of his thighs. “You have other assets I’m interested in as well.”

Nicky shifts on his stool, suddenly quiet. His cheeks flush. “Joe,” he says, averting his gaze. 

Joe closes his eyes and goes back to his food. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, reining back in the interest that is turning his scent deep and spiced. He hasn’t even been here an hour and he’s finding it hard to hold back. “I’ll be good.”

“If you are, there’s also dessert,” Nicky offers, and Joe bites back the comment of  _ I hope it’s you.  _

“Well then, I’ll be on my best behaviour,” Joe says, smiling.

~~~

It’s a deliciously buttery and bright lemon cheesecake for dessert, and after Joe has had his first mouthful he almost wants to cry. Why is Nicky wasting his time as a childcare worker when he could own one of the most popular restaurants in town. With cooking like this he’d have people lined up around the block.

“I will never enjoy any other food ever again,” Joe says as he takes the last spoonful of his slice. “You’ve ruined me, Nicky.  _ Ruined  _ me.” He pops his spoon into his mouth and savours the taste, the decadently creamy cheesecake and the tart, citrusy topping that balances out the sweetness just right, the light gingery crunch of the base. To get everything off the spoon he licks it, refusing to let a crumb or smear go to waste.

“Um,” Nicky says, staring at him. “You can—uh—take some home. If you’d like.” 

Joe pauses, spoon still in his mouth. Nicky’s staring at his mouth, his hand tight around his own spoon. His scent is beginning to sweeten with arousal. It seems Joe is not the only one struggling tonight.

Deciding to have mercy, Joe pops the spoon out of his mouth and clears his throat. Nicky blinks and looks away, spell broken, and gathers up their dirty dishes to stack them on top of the ones from dinner. Joe follows him to the sink.

“Lemme wash them,” he says, “you cooked after all.”

Nicky glances at him out of the corner of his eyes and relinquishes his spot in front of the sink. “Okay,” he says, “I’ll dry.”

_ This is nice,  _ Joe thinks to himself as he hands another clean dish to Nicky. Standing next to an omega he’s courting and doing something as domestic as washing dishes and  _ enjoying  _ it is something Joe never thought he would ever do. But here he is. Enjoying the light conversation he’s having with Nicky and bumping elbows as they stand at the counter. He flicks a little bit of bubbly warm water at Nicky off his fingers and Nicky leans away, laughing, snapping his dishtowel at Joe threateningly, and Joe thinks  _ I could get used to this.  _

Dishes done, they carry on their conversation on Nicky’s couch as they finish their glasses of wine. It doesn’t take long for them to both realise that they’re too close, sitting as close as possible in the middle of the couch, thighs and sides pressed together, Joe’s arm slung over Nicky’s shoulders and Nicky snuggled in close to Joe. It had just felt so natural to come together that neither of them had noticed until Joe had leaned in subconsciously to scent Nicky’s neck, tipping Nicky’s chin back with a gentle finger, and they’d both frozen.

Joe clears his throat and moves away to the other side of the couch as Nicky does the same, pushing up against the opposite couch arm. Joe rubs the back of his neck, wincing. “Sorry.”

“No, it was me,” Nicky says, “I leaned into you first.”

_ This is why courting partners have chaperones,  _ Joe thinks to himself.  _ This is a bad idea.  _ “I should leave,” he says, draining his wineglass and putting it down on the coffee table. 

“Okay,” Nicky says, sounding disappointed but understanding. “I’ll get your cheesecake.”

A few minutes later Joe is standing at the front door as Nicky hands him a bag with a container full of cheesecake. Joe peeks into it and sees that it’s the whole thing. “Nicky,” he says, “I can’t take all of it!”

“Yes you can,” Nicky tells him. “Give some to your family,” he says, smiling.

Joe blows out a breath and shakes his head. “They’re going to love you even more than me now,” he sighs. “All well, it was bound to happen at some point.”

Nicky rolls his eyes fondly and leans forward to give him a goodbye kiss. It’s a chaste meeting of lips, and as Nicky pulls away Joe abruptly finds himself wanting more. He catches the back of Nicky’s neck and reels him in, sealing their lips together again.

For a moment Nicky is rigid, but the next thing Joe knows is Nicky melting against him, wrapping his arms around Joe’s neck and making a soft, pleased noise. Joe rumbles in response, dropping the bag of cheesecake onto the floor ro wrap a hand around Nicky’s hip and slip his fingers under Nicky’s sweater. He nips Nicky’s bottom lip and then pulls it gently between his own, laving it with his tongue to soothe the sting. Nicky shudders in his arms and tilts his head so their noses are no longer bumping, his fingers tangling in Joe’s curls as Joe trails his fingernails over Nicky’s hip, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Joe,” Nicky breathes against his mouth. “We shouldn’t.”

“Mmm,” Joe hums, stepping back and bringing Nicky with him so his back is against the door, Nicky leaning into him. “You’re right,” he says and kisses Nicky again, his beard rasping quietly against Nicky’s skin, the slick sounds of their lips and tongues igniting a slow burn in his lower belly. He can smell Nicky’s interest, sweet and syrupy like honey, and he can’t help but growl in the back of his throat, clutching Nicky’s warm body closer. His hand slides around from the back of Nicky’s neck to wrap around his throat, thumb firm over Nicky’s quickening pulse, and Nicky shudders again.

“Joe,” he whimpers. 

Joe pulls back just enough to look Nicky in the eye. His hand inches up Nicky’s throat to cup his chin, his thumb pressing into the plump lower curve of Nicky’s mouth, just resting there. “Nicky,” he murmurs. “Omega.”

Nicky looks back at him. They both know that they shouldn’t let it go any further. That Nicky should step back and Joe should pick up his bag of cheesecake, open the door, wave goodbye to Nicky and go home, alone.

Instead their mouths meet in fervent clash of lips and tongue, exchanging gasps as they do their best to devour each other. Joe ends up manhandling Nicky around, gripping him under his thighs and lifting, dropping him onto the side table next to the front door. It rattles with Nicky’s weight, Nicky’s keys jangling to the floor as he wriggles further onto it. He wraps his legs around Joe’s hips and pulls him in close, his head thunking back against the wall as Joe kisses down his throat. 

“Oh, Alpha,” Nicky moans, tangling his fingers back into Joe’s curls. Joe groans in response and shoves his hands up under Nicky’s sweater, feeling over the expanse of silky warm skin up to Nicky’s pecs. He squeezes both handfuls as Nicky moans then yelps as Joe ducks down to take a nipple into his mouth and sucks. 

Nicky’s slick blooms rich and sweet in the air. Joe moans and rocks his hips into the open vee of Nicky’s, growling as their erections press together and Nicky’s hips stutter. He grinds forward in a steady rhythm, working at Nicky’s nipple with his lips and tongue, worrying at it until it’s pink and swollen and Nicky is clutching desperately at his hair, moaning. Joe’s hands are wandering, palming at Nicky’s sides and thighs, gripping at soft flesh and squeezing at Nicky’s plump ass, pulling Nicky tight to him to drive his hips forward harder. 

The air is hot and heavy between them. Nicky’s slick is drenching the crotch of his pants and Joe’s fangs ache in his gums at the smell of it, at Nicky’s breathless cries as Joe switches nipples and bites possessively around it. “Joe!” Nicky exclaims, tugging at Joe’s curls. 

Joe leaves Nicky’s chest to kiss Nicky again, tongues tangling and mouths slick and hot, the sounds of their lips meeting again and again loud in the quietness of Nicky’s apartment. Nicky’s heels dig into his lower back, urging him faster, and Joe’s happy to oblige. It’s been years since he’s rubbed off against someone like a teenger, but Nicky just inspires this kind of thing in him. 

“I can’t wait to mate you,” Joe groans, rubbing his beard over Nicky’s cheek to lick at a flushed ear, tugging at the little silver hoop in the lobe with his teeth. “Nicky, fuck, it’s all I think about. My cock in you, your pretty body straining around my knot as I fill you up. Can’t wait to make you mine.”

_ “Joe,”  _ Nicky moans, grinding back, rhythm stuttering. “I want to be yours. Please,  _ Dio,  _ make me yours. Bite me,  _ breed  _ me. Alpha, oh—” He whimpers, body seizing up in preparation for his peak. Joe growls in encouragement, feeling his own balls draw tight, his cock twitching in his underwear. He shoves his hands down the back of Nicky’s pants and grabs two handfuls of his generous ass, squeezing as his hips shove forward and he goes rigid as he cums, orgasm spiralling higher as he hears Nicky follow him over the edge.

“Fuck,” Joe bites out, his head dropping down to Nicky’s shoulder. He catches his breath there for a moment, his cock twitching in the wet mess he’s left in his own underwear.

Nicky laughs breathlessly in response. “Oh dear,” he says.

“Sorry,” Joe apologises, rubbing his beard over Nicky’s neck, giving into his instinct to spread his scent over his omega. “Tonight did not go as planned, did it?”

“Do not apologise for that,” Nicky tells him, tugging gently at his curls. Joe shivers at it, every nerve ending oversensitive from his recent orgasm. He can smell Nicky’s slick and it makes his Alpha hindbrain twitchy, makes him want to turn Nicky around, rip his clothes from his body and bend him over and thoroughly knot him like he deserves. 

“But maybe we should have a chaperone if we do this again,” Nicky continues. “Next time I do not think I could stop myself from begging you to fuck me.”

“More than you just did?” Joe asks, huffing in amusement, and Nicky grumbles, embarrassed. 

“Uh, I’m just gonna use your bathroom for a second, clean myself up,” Joe says, reluctantly detangling himself from Nicky’s legs and arms. Nicky sighs and slides off the table, stumbling before Joe steadies him. Nicky smiles at him, thankful, and Joe can’t help but kiss him again. He means it to be something quick but they find themselves pressing close again, tongues licking into each other’s mouth, deep and lingering.

Joe has to tear himself away, panting. His fangs ache and his cock is stirring again and Nicky’s dazed, wanton look with his flushed cheeks and kiss-bruised mouth threatens to break his composure again. “Bathroom,” he croaks and flees. 

He quickly wipes up the mess in his pants as well as he can, thankful that his coat is long enough that it’ll cover the wet spot. He’s not going to be able to do much about the scent of arousal and slick that clings to him but he’s not planning on seeing anyone as he drives home. He looks at himself in the mirror after he splashes water on his face, gripping the basin as he leans over it and stares into his own eyes. “Control yourself, fucking hell,” he murmurs to himself. “You’re not fifteen anymore.” 

He takes a deep breath and then emerges, as refreshed as he can be. Nicky’s waiting at the door, the bag of cheesecake dangling from his fingers and his coat folded over his arm.

“Thank you,” Joe says, pulling on his coat and then taking the bag. “Um,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I would kiss you goodbye but I can’t guarantee there won’t be a repeat.”

Nicky’s smile is lopsided. “Maybe it’s best if we don’t then,” he says and opens the door. “Goodbye, Alpha,” he murmurs as Joe passes him. Joe has to fight himself to not pause and push Nicky up against the doorframe to ravish him, especially when Nicky looks at him like  _ that  _ from under his lashes.  _ Shit,  _ Joe thinks to himself, swallowing. 

“Bye, Nicky,” he says, waving awkwardly. Nicky twiddles his fingers back at him, and both their smiles reflect their acknowledgement of the fact that they’re both already feeling the distance. “I’ll text you.”

Nicky nods, biting his lower lip. He closes the door and Joe blinks at the wood displaying Nicky’s apartment number before sighing and turning on his heel.

~~~

It takes two weeks of Joe and Nicky awkwardly orbiting each other, close but not too close, touches aborted and kisses averted to cheeks, eyes catching and then tearing away as they get lost in each other’s gaze, for Joe to think he’s going to go insane. It’s good to know that he’s not the only one feeling the distance; Nicky has expressed his own yearning to be nearer to Joe, and even whispered his wish for Joe to come climb into his bed as they talked to each other over the phone at night, not just so Nicky could get his mouth around Joe’s knot but also so he could lie against Joe, to just  _ feel  _ him.

_ I miss you,  _ is Nicky’s last text to him. Joe stares down at it as he stands at his kitchen counter eating breakfast. It’s ridiculous because they had just seen each other last night; they’d seen a movie together, with Joe’s sister tagging along as a much needed chaperone. But it’s true. Joe’s  _ missing  _ Nicky too. 

“You know what,” he says to himself. “Fuck this.  _ Fuck  _ this.” 

He dumps his bowl of cereal in the sink, grabs his coat and keys and heads out the front door to head to work, his fingers scrolling through his phone contacts as he walks. He finds who he’s looking for and brings his phone up to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's a shorter chapter but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that! ;)
> 
> I hope everyone had a really good christmas, and if you don't celebrate I hope you had a good holiday! I'm looking forward to new years and bidding this dumpster fire of a year good fucking riddance. 2020? YEET
> 
> Also, friends, if you are a fan of seeing Nicky getting plowed by Joe and would like to join some like minded people who celebrate with art and fic and some very intriguing conversation, the Top!Joe discord might just be for you! ;) We're both chill and feral in the best ways! If you're interested please come chat to one of our lovely mods on tumblr, [karanoidandroid](https://karanoidandroid.tumblr.com/).


End file.
